Halloween Dance
by dragonlots
Summary: SGA/MacGyver Xover - An unexpected offer catches Jeanie Miller by surprise during Halloween. While on Atlantis everyone prepares for the dance that holds an unexpected twist. Prequel to LB:SGA. See beginning note for placement in series. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Every year, I seem to write a Stargate Atlantis or SG1 Christmas story. This year, I thought I'd be a bit different and pick on another holiday. Just to place it in my prequels to LB:SGA, this takes place after 'Christmas Stargate Atlantis Style' and before 'The Christmas Trip'. And yes, I'm posting this after Halloween since I've been busy finishing my original piece, 'Dragon Summer'. I hope to get this sent to a publisher soon.

WARNING: Strong Christian theme throughout.

HALLOWEEN DANCE

Chapter 1

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Katie closed the book she was reading and pushed it to the side on her desk, trying not to knock over the half dozen plants that lived there. The special cactus she intended to name after Rodney tottered dangerously and she grabbed it before it smashed to the floor.

After the cactus was secured, she fingers wandered to the book itching to open it again. Though the author had finished the series a couple years back, she'd managed to avoid finding out how it ended even though several others were reading it as well or already had finished it. Those who were done were keeping the ending to themselves.

The lab door swooshed open and she glanced up into Rodney McKay's eyes. She hadn't missed the fast flick to the book. "Finished it yet?"

"No. And I'd appreciate it if you DON'T telling me how it ends.'"

"Wouldn't dream of it." A shy goofy smile spread across his lips. "I came to ask you to the Halloween dance."

The botanist smiled. She'd been hoping he'd ask her and not just assume they'd be going together. "Yes."

"Great."

"I've already got an idea for a costume." She did, but she wasn't going to tell him. Better if she surprised him.

"Me, too." He headed for the door then stopped. "Want me to come by your quarters?"

"Sure."

"See you Friday." Rodney darted out almost like he was afraid she'd change her mind. Katie guessed that dating was still a bit new to him.

"Not letting you off that easy," she murmured under her breath, totally pleased with the situation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Madison squirmed while Jeanie tried to finish fitting the Disney Princess costume. This year her daughter wanted to be Cinderella, complete with a Trick or Treat bag shaped like a pumpkin coach and a sparkling tiara in her dark hair.

"Need help?" Kaleb asked from the doorway of the cluttered sewing room.

"Thanks. I've got it under control."

"Ouch," Madison complained.

"Well, be still and you won't get stuck by a pin."

"I still don't see why," her husband continued as he stepped inside, "you didn't just buy one at Walmart."

"Like mommy's better!"

Jeanie didn't bother to try and explain. She figured Madison's reaction was enough.

Kaleb put is hands up. "Okay, okay. I surrender."

With a giggle their daughter darted away and threw herself around her father's legs, hugging them. "Ouch!" She let go and rubbed her arm.

"Better come here and take that off so I can finish your dress."

"Okay." Madison looked pointedly at Kaleb. "Gentlemen leave the room when a lady takes off her dress."

Giving her a mock bow, Kaleb quickly left.

It didn't take long to take the dress off, nor get Madison back into her jeans and sweater. Jeanie carefully put the costume on her sewing table to finish later.

"How about some hot apple cider?"

Madison's face lit up with a huge grin. Together they went to the kitchen. Kaleb stuck his head in and teased, "Okay, for me to come in?"

Laughing Madison ran to him and he picked her up. Jeanie didn't miss the slight 'omff', her husband emitted. Their daughter was growing up fast.

"Cider smells good," her husband said as he sat down, Madison on his lap.

"Old family recipe." Jeanie flinched slightly at the unintentinal mention of her parents. They'd been gone for several years, but the pain sometimes surfaced.

"Your mom would be proud you're carrying on the tradition. You still want to go to your parents' cabin for Christmas?"

"I'd like to." She reached up into the light colored cupboard and removed three mugs. "Would you mind if I asked my brother to join us?"

"Do you think he'll be able to get away?"

"I have no idea." She placed the three mugs on the cupboard and lifted the lid of the crock pot. The mixed smell of cinnamon and apples tickled her nose. Quickly she filled the cups and placed them on the table.

"Yummy!" Madison slid off her dad's lap and claimed both a chair and a mug for herself.

Kaleb took another and Jeanie sat down with the third. She lifted the cup and sipped the cider. "Just like mom's," she murmured.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hear you have a date for the Halloween dance," John teased McKay as he joined the scientist. Sheppard slipped into a chair as he settled his loaded tray and huge mug of coffee.

Rodney glanced over at the soldier's breakfast tray filled with sausage, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "You look like you're trying to feed an army," he shot back.

"Gotta keep my energy up so I can outrun the Wraith." The other man gave the scientist a grin before forking a sausage and eating it.

"Good morning, Rodney," Elizabeth brightly greeted as she joined them. Her tray in contrast held oatmeal, and an orange, accompanied by her favorite beverage, tea.

"Morning," he grumbled back. Fact was, he'd decided to go to breakfast early, hoping to have a few minutes alone. Seemed his plan backfired on him. "What about you?" he angled his question at Sheppard. "You have a date yet?"

"Maybe."

"You must be talking about the Halloween dance." Dr. Weir glanced at the two men as she took the bag out of her steaming cup and placed it on the side of the saucer.

John grinned. "Rodney's got a date."

"From what I hear," Elizabeth sipped her tea, "so do you."

"Has to be Teyla," McKay smirked. He hadn't forgotten how Santa had gotten them to kiss under the mistletoe the previous Christmas. He'd also come across the two eating alone late at night or taking a walk on one of the balconies.

"Maybe," the soldier mumbled. "What about you, Elizabeth? Who's you're date?"

"I don't date anyone under my command."

"Can get lonely at the top and we don't know how long we'll be here."

"I'm fine, John."

"Any one seen Carson this morning?" Rodney sensed it was time to change the subject.

"I saw Dr. Beckett and Laura Cadman earlier." Weir began to peel her orange. "They were talking to Zelenka about something."

"Oh." Rodney concentrated on his pancakes wondering what the three had been talking about. Hopefully not him. He hated when people did that.

Cheerful whistling echoed through the nearly empty cafeteria. Rodney glanced up as Corporal Henry, a square white apron tied around his waist and over his plain green uniform, checked the breakfast buffet. With a nod the cook moved away and motioned to his two assistants who carried a large box in, setting it on the marble like floor.

"Wonder what's in the box?" John mused, taking a gulp of coffee.

McKay nibbled on his pancakes. "Probably some horrible monster that will devour a bunch of people and we'll have to chase down and kill."

"Rodney," Elizabeth gently chided. "My guess would be it's the decorations for the Halloween dance."

"I keep wondering," John said, pushing his nearly empty tray aside, "how the Corporal manages to get what he does. Like food from the Genii without them wanting C4 in exchange.'

"The food was good though." Rodney hadn't forgotten the marvelous Christmas feast nor the fact that most of it had been provided by the Genii.

"He seems to have a way with people," Weir said.

"What's the old saying?" John asked. "The way to man's heart is through his stomach."

"I heard a good one the other day," McKay chimed in. "The way to a man's heart is through his ribs and slightly downward."

"Ouch!"

"Not at breakfast, please." Their leader held her tea cup in her hands and took a drink.

"There's Carson and Cadman.' Glad to see his friend and the woman the doctor was dating, Rodney waved at them. Beckett waved back as they headed for the food.

Sheppard picked up his tray. "Think I'll go work on my costume."

"Good idea." Weir got up with her tray as well.

"You've actually got a costume, huh?" The soldier winked at her.

"I like to dress up now and then."

"Bet you've got a date, too."

"I wouldn't take that bet if I were you," McKay warned.

With a shared laugh, the two left him alone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have decided," the four foot, gray alien said.

"I have," Peter Thornton confirmed. "Dr. Jeanie Miller comes highly recommended by the SGC." He closed the file on his desk and met the calm gaze of Tiez. "It's the least I can do after your people fixed my eyesight."

He hadn't forgotten how the Asgard had volunteered to fix his eyes after they'd learned he was nearly blind because of cataracts. The aliens seemed to like working with the Phoenix Foundation, and with him, so they kept telling him their actions were logical. Inwardly he chuckled. Logical reminded him of a certain Vulcan on Star Trek.

"Do you think she will accept?" Tiez blinked her large black eyes.

"I really don't know." He tapped the file. "That paper she wrote is the first thing we've seen from her for years and that's what brought her to the attention of the Samantha Carter."

Thin fingers reached for the file. Peter allowed Tiez to take it and waited while she read the contents.

"The concept of choosing motherhood over scientific work is strange to me."

"A lot of women are making that choice."

"If it means the continuance of your people, then it is a good thing." She slid the file back onto his desk. "Contact her."

0000000000000000000000000000000

She hummed while she worked on Madison's costume. Jeanie loved this time of night. Her daughter was safely tucked into bed and Kaleb sat ensconced in this favorite easy chair in front of the living room fireplace. She could almost see him with his feet up, one of the many afghans her grandmother had made draped over his legs, engrossed in the latest spy thriller. Every once in a while she heard him make a noise and assumed something interesting was happening in his book.

The phone rang and she heard Kaleb grumble as he got up to answer it. Jeanie had deliberately not put one in this room. She wanted at least one place that was a sanctuary from the outside world.

Lining up the final seam, she put down the pressure foot and pressed her foot on the pedal to complete her daughter's costume. After trimming the extra thread from the completed garment, she shook out the fabric.

"Sorry to interrupt," her husband apologized, "but it's for you."

"At least you waited until I was finished." She put the Cinderella dress on the table and took the phone from him.

"I know better." He kissed her on the cheek before retreating.

"Hello?" She couldn't imagine who would be calling her at this time of night.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," a pleasant male voice apologized.

"You didn't."

"I'm Peter Thornton and I'm the head of the Phoenix Foundation."

His name sounded vaguely familiar. "Yes?"

"I'd like to offer you a job."

"I'm sure you'll understand if I say no."

Peter chuckled. "Please, hear me out first. You'd only be working as a consultant and I understand you know about the Stargate program and Atlantis."

"Did my brother put you up to this?" If he had, she was going to give Rodney a piece of her mind in the next letter she sent to him.

"No, Dr. McKay knows nothing about this."

"Then why me?"

"May I have a few minutes to explain?"

Jeanie thought it for a moment before consenting. "Alright." She sat back down in her sewing chair.

"The Foundation holds a few military and government contracts, including one with Stargate Command. Most of my scientists working on the project don't have any idea that they're retro engineering alien technology. Recently," there was some noise in the background and from the few words she overheard, Jeanie assumed he was talking to someone in his office. "Sorry about that. Recently the Asgard have agreed to allow one of their own to aid us in our research. Because of security agreements, I'm unable to have Tiez work with my current team."

She was beginning to see where he was going and not really liking it. Although there was a small part of her that was thrilled at the prospect. "You understand that I chose to be mother and want to stay home with my daughter."

"That's why I'm offering you a consultant position. It doesn't require you to relocate to LA and a lot of your work could be done over the computer or phone. You might only have to travel here two to four times a year. At the Foundation's expense," he added as though it was an incentive.

His offer was tempting Jeanie had to admit to herself. Working beside her brother in Atlantis had reawakened her scientific desires and ambitions, just as the theoretical paper had that she'd wrote after watching Madison's train set.

"You'll understand if I say I need to think about it and discuss it with my husband."

"Of course. I'll FedEx the offer and all the details to you at your home in the morning. They'll include my phone number and anything else you might need to know."

"Do you have a lot of consultants working for you?" She was curious and had to ask.

"More than most agencies. Due to the variety of projects we handle, I've managed to secure consultants in just about every field around the world."

"I'm surprised the Stargate program hasn't asked you for referrals."

"Oh, they have. Most of the group currently on Atlantis came from a list prepared by my people."

"I'm impressed."

"Well," he sounded contrite, "we do have the reputation for having the best scientific think tank in the world, even better than most government ones."

"Of course," she snapped her fingers. "Now I remember where I'd heard your name before."

"Excuse me?"

"Several others I graduated with went to work for you."

"I'm sure they did. We offer a very good package."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She going to take it?" Mac asked, putting his muddy boots up on the corner of Pete's desk.

"Dr. Miller wants to think about it." He frowned at his friend's boots but chose not to say anything. Macgyver didn't visit the office very often. "Technically, you're not supposed to know about the Stargate program."

"I'm not supposed to know about a lot of things."

"Hasn't been the same around here without you." Thornton closed the file he'd had open, pushing it to the side of his desk.

"I wanted to retire before Murdock or something else put me six feet under."

Given the type of assignments Mac had done for the Foundation, Pete really couldn't blame him, not after the many times Thornton had sat beside his injured friend in some hospital somewhere wondering if Mac would live or die. "How's your son?"

"Fine, except," the other man paused. "Well, Sam got involved in this church in Colorado Springs, New Life, and met this girl named Jeanine Henry."

"So he has a girlfriend." Mac's luck with the ladies often hadn't led to any type of commitment and Pete knew his friend wanted to be a husband and father. A want that had been partially realized with the unexpected introduction of a full grown son.

"It's more than that." Mac pulled his feet down and started to pace. "Every time he calls me he urges me to accept Jesus Christ as my savior." His friend shook his head. "You know me science makes sense, but religion?"

"Maybe it's just a phase that will pass when he breaks up with his girlfriend."

Mac sat back down. "Somehow, Pete, I don't think so."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth stepped back and grinned at her handiwork. A pointed witch's hat sat on the head of each of the African masks on the wall in her office. She crossed her arms over her red uniform top and took a step back.

"Nice," a cheerful voice commented from the door. "Now all you need is a steaming cauldron on your desk."

"Very funny," she shot back. "Something I can do for you, Mike?" Weir hadn't seen him much since their lunch date a long while back. A date she'd pretty much regretted ever since.

"You can agree to go to the Halloween dance with me." The dark haired man gave her a charming smile. "I promise I won't try to kiss you again." He winked. "Unless you want me to."

"I told you, I don't date anyone under my command." She moved back to her chair and sat down, using her desk as a barrier between them.

"That's a silly policy." Mike pressed his palms on the desk top and leaned toward her. "You need to cut yourself some slack and have some fun, Elizabeth."

"Mike," she couldn't help the warning tone in her voice.

"It's only a dance."

"I only allowed the one lunch because,"

"Because why? You were tired of being lonely and wanted to be a woman and not a leader?"

"It was a mistake. It cost," she stopped, not wanting to remember.

"Dr. Beckett wasn't really dead, just stunned."

"That's not what McKay said."

"He was mistaken wasn't he and not for the first time."

"That's enough!" Elizabeth didn't remember getting to her feet. She glared at the man.

He grinned at her. "We fight like an old married couple. So, go to the dance with me?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

_Hey, Larry,_

_Susanna won't tell me where you're at, only that you're fulfilling a life long dream. Since you've had so many I'm not sure I could guess which one, except since Cheyenne Mountain is involved, I'm betting it's top secret. _

_Speaking of our sister, you should see her son. He's a cutie and growing fast. Too bad you weren't here when he was born, but we all understand. The whole duty first to your country thing. Are you even in the country?_

_I went to this massive Christian concert here in the Springs the other night. Casting Crowns, Jars of Clay, Toby Mac and Chris Tomlin were all there, plus some others. Kind of gave me a glimpse of what heaven's going to be like ya know. It was the strangest thing. Neat though. I could almost see Christ standing up on the stage with the bands and dancing. _

_Best thing was when they had the altar call hundreds of young people gave their lives to Christ. It was great yet kind of scary. From what they're saying on KLOVE this is happening all over the world and the word I'm hearing most is harvest. Like something big is about to come down and God is getting us ready for it._

_I'd better dash, bro. Mom's calling us to dinner and you know how dad is if any of us are late. They send their love. _

_I pray for you every day._

_Love you,_

_Jeanie_

Larry refolded his youngest sister's letter and slipped it back into the envelope. Her comment about Harvest stuck in his mind. Maybe that explained all the newly saved in the Pegasus galaxy. He'd known when he'd become part of the Atlantis mission that he was one of maybe three Christians. That number had been growing over the past few years.

Even in the city itself. If he had to guess, he'd say maybe about a quarter of the mission believed now, including Carson Beckett and as of last week Laura Cadman.

"Glad I listened to you, Father, and raised Dr. Beckett from the dead."

Corporal Henry had read about such miracles in the Bible and studied them while he'd attended seminary. His teacher's had 'said' they believed in such things but seemed to think they were only for Biblical times and not today.

"Glad they were wrong," he muttered to himself and to God.

He rose from the chair and took in the balcony view from his quarters. The sun was beginning to set casting pink and orange shadows on the water. Tonight after dinner the Halloween Dance would take place. With a lot of help the cafeteria had been transformed into a suitable 'scary' hall over the past week.

Holidays and birthdays seemed to have more meaning out here, and Larry wondered if it was because they were so far from Earth they needed the reminders of their home world. He hoped the Deadalus arrived before Thanksgiving with the Frozen Turkeys he'd ordered. Colonel Caldwell, when he'd talked with the soldier, had promised to do his best.

"It sure would be a blessing to everyone if he can arrive beforehand, Dad."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katie rearranged the black robe and patted the patch on her left shoulder. Getting both had been tricky but well worth the trouble. She grabbed the homemade broom one of Teyla's people had made for her. The long crooked wooden stick with the wispy straw ends wasn't perfect, yet the idea was to create the image of the character, not necessarily be completely correct.

The buzzer sounded and she hurried to answer. Rodney was picking her up and they were going to have dinner together. The idea was to get their place early and keep it to stash their goodies. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Her date started and then grinned sheepishly his face turning a bright red. "I guess great minds work alike."

She laughed hoping it put him at ease. "Well, since everyone has been reading the final book, maybe we shouldn't be surprised."

Rodney perked up. "Right. Maybe we can get a healthy rivalry going between the houses." He offered his black robed arm. "My fellow Gryffindor, shall we go to dinner together?"

"Certainly," she was about to take his arm when she snapped her fingers. "Almost forgot." Katie grabbed a simple wood stick off the table near the door. "No self respecting witch would leave without her wand." She tucked it into a pocket inside her robe.

"I should hope not." Rodney tapped his shoulder. "Mine's in my pocket."

Together the pair left for dinner, passing other pairs dressed in various costumes and soon arrived at the cafeteria. The lights had been dimmed and the tables lined up in long rows instead of being scattered about the room. There were orange clothes on each and a carved pumpkin with flickering candles inside.

"Looks like someone else is reading the book," her date commented with a knowing look.

"Well, you know how long it takes for us to get the new books and DVDs," she needlessly reminded him putting her broom against the wall next to the door.

"Better late than never. Shall we find a place?"

"Yes." She allowed him to lead her to a table and they sat down together. Paper plates with bats on them were set at each place, and a black or purple cup. "It amazes me that Corporal Henry manages to get stuff like this for us."

"Given space on the Deadalus is precious, I agree." Rodney spun his cup around a couple of times.

Several other couples entered with black robes as well and the tables began to fill up. The noise level in the room rose and Katie had to lean close to Rodney to hear what he said.

"Seems Elizabeth had a date after all."

She followed his gaze and noticed that their leader was on the arm of Mike Branton who wore the Slytherin patch. Weir had on a colorful caftan and a scarf tried around her head. "They make a good looking pair."

McKay gave her a strange expression. "I guess."

Sheppard and Teyla finally arrived and managed to snag the two places across from them. John also had on a black robe and a Hufflepuff patch. His date had put on one of her native dresses and if Katie remembered correctly, it was the one the Ethosian woman had worn to Charin's ring ceremony.

"Read the book, too, huh?" Rodney teased.

"I read." Sheppard sounded defensive.

"You look lovely, Teyla." Katie decided maybe a change of subject was in order before Rodney went off on some tangent.

Self consciously the other woman smoothed the fabric. "It seemed appropriate after John explained the origins of the holiday."

A clanging from the front of the room silenced any further conversation. Corporal Henry stood at the front and gave everyone a warm smile. "Welcome

to your Halloween party. In a few minutes I'll open the buffet and refreshment table," he paused. "After dinner if we could have some help pushing the tables next to the walls, we'll start the dance. Thank you and enjoy yourselves. Dr. Weir, if you'd start the buffet line?"

Elizabeth stood up heading for the table laden with food. Others got up and followed and before long the entire room had filled their plates and were eating. Katie couldn't remember when a meal tasted so good. However had their cook manage to pull it off this time?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeanie had to admit Madison looked adorable in her Cinderella costume. The pale blue accented her daughter's fair completion and the tiara in her dark hair completed the princess look. Proudly Madison walked on the sidewalk before them and dashed up to a neighbor's house.

The pair waited as Madison rang the bell, said 'Trick or Treat', thanked the older woman in a witch's outfit, and retreated to her parents. "Can we go to the church now?" Two brown eyes pleaded.

"You don't want to go to more houses?" Jeanie was puzzled and a little hurt. She'd put so much work in on the outfit for Madison.

"All the kids will be in costume," Kaleb explained. "They'll be more trick and treating and games for the children to play." He hugged her. "It'll be fun."

"Well," it hadn't been the way she wanted to spend Halloween, but if her husband and daughter wanted to go, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "If you really want to go, Madison."

"Yes!" The girl grabbed her parents' hands and dragged them toward home.

Twenty minutes later they were parking in the lot of a modest brick church, adorned with a simple cross. As she locked the car door, Jeanie wondered why her husband had developed a sudden interest in the Bible and God. It wasn't like they'd been regular attendees.

"It'll be fine," Kaleb told her softly. "The people here are very friendly."

"I'll be okay." After being on the Deadalus and Atlantis, a trip inside a church wouldn't be a big thing. Yet, why did a part of her tremble at the prospect?

They entered the brightly lit interior and left their coats on a rack. "Downstairs," her husband directed. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jeanie was amazed at all the children running around the large room and the adults handing out candy or supervising games.

Madison dashed off tightly holding her pumpkin coach bag. Two other little girls joined her and the trio started to circle the room.

"Evening, Kaleb," a young man greeted.

"Reverend George, this is my wife Jeanie. Jeanie, this is the childrens' pastor, George Parker"

"Nice to meet you." Automatically she extended her hand. The man in jeans and plaid shirt shook hers in return. A few bits of straw were stuck in his various pockets. "I'm guessing you're supposed to be a scarecrow."

His round face lit up. "Good guess. We told the children and adults they could be in costumes but nothing scary.'

"Oh, I see." She really didn't.

Laughter echoed behind him and Jeanie turned to see where Madison was. Her daughter and friends were sitting on the floor comparing their treats.

"We do this every year," the pastor explained. "Provides a safe environment for the children and allows us to teach them some Bible stories at the same time." He smiled. "Madison had made a lot of friends and enjoys Sunday School."

"She tells me what she's learned." Jeanie hadn't stopped her husband from taking Madison to church with him. She just didn't go herself.

"We'd like to see you come as well."

"Thank you, but I don't believe in God." She felt Kaleb's arm tighten around her.

"We'll keep you in our prayers." Reverend George wandered off to talk to some other parents.

"I pray for you, too," Kaleb told her.

For some reason, that both pleased and irritated her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Halloween night found Mac at the Challenger club. The boys had made an attempt at decorating with orange and black streamers haphazardly strung across the main room. A lone carved pumpkin sat on the coffee table and a large plastic bowl sat next to it filled with candy. The boys themselves were draped on the furniture with the large screen TV loudly playing the screams and macabre music of a horror movie.

"Had any trick or treaters?" he asked hoping to break their concentration.

"Nah," one of the boys answered. "Most of the kids are either at the mall or their local churches."

The whole Halloween celebrations at the church was new to Mac and he couldn't understand why they'd sponsor something many publicly admitted they opposed.

"That why you're all hanging around here watching bad movies?"

Matt, one of the younger boys, glanced up at him from his place on the floor. "Beats being out on the street."

"Can't argue there." He took a seat on the couch and grabbed a couple pieces of candy. "What are you watching?" Horror movies wasn't his thing and he couldn't understand the mass appeal. The movie cut to a dark haired woman with a plunging neckline on her skin tight black dress who made several snide remarks about the film.

"Attack of the Killer Tomatoes with Elvira," Matt answered. "Regina wouldn't let us watch any of the really gory stuff."

Mac knew Regina Mills and her husband Gary ran the club. "Good for her," he muttered as the very bad movie ran on. He shook his head at some of the scenes wondering why people would be afraid of giant rolling tomatoes.

"Hey, Mac," Matt turned to face him. "Do you believe in Jesus Christ?"

Everyone in the room collectively groaned. "Don't let him get started," complained one of the older boys.

"Can't say I do, but my son Sam says he does." Something tickled at his core being and he tried to shove it away.

With a nod Matt said, "I'll pray you. If what's going on in the world is any indication, there isn't much time."

A plaid pillow sailed through the aid and smacked Matt in the back. "Shut up will ya?" another teen asked. "I want to see what happens."

"Okay." Matt shrugged and resettled on the floor.

Later that night after the boys were in bed and Mac had been settled in a guest room, he paced the floor not able to sleep. Matt's simple question coupled with his son's explanations and pleas haunted him. Not that he was ready to believe in God or anything, but he remembered his trip on the boat across the water to a land where his family waited for him. He remembered his grandfather and his willingness to keep Mac from crossing over.

"What did you know that I didn't?" he wanted to know of the quiet room and from the man who'd raised him after his parents' deaths.

_I knew a lot_, a quiet voice replied. _Enough to keep you alive when you weren't ready._

"Harry?" Silence answered and Mac wondered if he'd imagined it.

Knocking at the door interrupted and he swung it open to see who would coming to see him at such a late hour.

"Hi, Mac." Matt gave him a smile even though he looked kind of silly standing there in his Star Wars robe and Yoda slippers. "God told me you needed somebody to talk to."

"He did?" Mac didn't really believe the boy.

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He waved Matt in who took a seat on the only chair in the room.

"God's been working on you and you know it. It tugs here." He pointed at his own heart.

"I don't need God."

"We all need God. Why do you think you didn't die on that ship?"

"What!" He stared at the boy. He'd never shared that with anyone, not even Pete his best friend.

"Your grandfather was right. It wasn't your time. God's been waiting."

"For me?"

"For you, me and lots of other people." Matt's earnestly stared at him. "Now is the time of Harvest, before, well, before whatever is about to happen."

"So you think something is about to happen." Mac sat down on the creaky bed.

"I know it."

"So what does God, who I'm not sure I believe in, want with me?"

"To save you through believing in Jesus."

"I don't need saving."

"Yeah, you do. We all do." He got up and came to stand before older man. "Don't wait too long. Your son wouldn't want you not to be beside him when the day comes."

Since he knew he'd told the boys about Sam, he wasn't thrown by the reference. "I don't know if I believe in God."

"Doesn't matter. He believes in you, loves you and wants you to be with Him for all eternity." Matt leaned forward. "He's waiting and has been for a very long time."

Mac squirmed. He'd had people, even teens, threaten him. Yet, never, in all his life had someone been so determined, was that even the right word? To tell him about God and want him to believe in a supernatural presence he thought of as a myth. "Right. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll think about it."

Grinning, the boy responded. "You're stalling, but I'm not worried. God has marked you for one of His own and when the time is right, you'll be His." Matt headed for the door. "Night Mac. I'll be seeing ya." With a wave the youngster left.

"Now how can he be so sure?"

_Cause what he says is true,_ Harry's voice echoed in his mind. _And you know it, Bud. We don't want to go through eternity without you._

"Harry?" Was he really hearing what he thought he heard? He shook himself and got up to get ready for bed. Matt had given him plenty to think about, even if he still had his doubts. On impulse he pulled out the Bible that Regina put in the desk drawer of every room. It couldn't hurt to do some research. Maybe Matt and Sam and even Harry, had found out something he needed to know. Besides, he'd forgotten to bring a book with him and reading always helped him relax.

After he'd washed up, he crawled into bed, propped up the pillow and opened the leather bound book. Dawn still found him reading, with tears streaming down his face. He closed the Bible and laid there, praying. Peace descended and he finally fell asleep, his hand curled around the Bible.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Madison had a good time last night," Kaleb reassured her as Jeanie entered the kitchen.

The smell of chocolate coffee reached her nose and she reached into the cupboard to pull down a mug. "I just didn't expect to spend most of the night at the church. Normally, Madison wants to go to every house on the street."

"Never hurts to alter tradition."

"I guess." Jeanie poured the coffee and sat down at the table.

Her husband closed his Bible. She'd noticed he'd begun to come down to the kitchen before she got up to read it. When she'd asked him about the new habit, he'd just told her he needed some quiet time with God before he started his day.

"I put some biscuits in the oven," Kaleb told her.

"Thanks." Taking a sip and savoring the chocolate flavor, Jeanie found herself glad it was Saturday. None of them had to be anywhere and it would nice to relax.

"Madison is already up. I gave her some hot chocolate and she's watching her Veggie Tales DVD." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I got a job offer." She hadn't meant to discuss it this way, but the timing seemed right.

"I wondered about the phone call."

"It came from Peter Thornton of the Phoenix Foundation. He wants me to work as a consultant and help with some discoveries from Atlantis."

"You want to take it."

"I'm not sure. I told him I wanted to think about it."

Kaleb smiled at her. "I'd never hold you back. If you want the job, go ahead and take it."

"Thornton said he'd Fedex the contract. I want to read it before I decide."

"I know you'll make the right decision." He released her hand and pushed his Bible to the side of the table. "Written your letter to your brother yet?"

"No. I thought I'd include it with a Christmas card."

"Think he'll get it in time?"

She gave her husband a sad smile. "I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: I have made the commitment to update ten of my stories, two a week, and have posted the schedule on my profile page. Feel free to drop by and see when your favorites will be updated. Also, I am running a poll from now until the end of December. For professional reasons, I'm trying to get an idea on the ages of my readers. It is a blind poll, so I will have no idea who participates. Thanks!

**WARNING TO FFN WRITERS**: There is a reader - o mighty Isis ID #1840101 – who is posting 'flame' reviews. I have checked this person's bio and the only reason o mighty Isis is on the site, is because she considers most of the writers bad ones and she is going to tell us all how awful our writing is. If you have not received a review from her, I strongly advise pre-blocking her. If you have, I hoped you blocked her. Please, pass this warning on to other writers on FFN.

***STRONG CHRISTIAN THEME***

HALLOWEEN DANCE

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2

The tables had been pushed back against the walls after dinner, just as Larry requested. He noted the chairs had been lined up around the room and what friends chose to sit together. In one grouping was Dr. McKay, Katie Brown, John Sheppard, Teyla, Dr. Weir and Mike Branton. In another was his growing flock including Carson Beckett, Laura Cadman and their most recent addition, Dr. Heightmeyer.

With a smile Larry remembered how timid she'd been about coming to the Bible studies or how she stayed after several times, asking him questions about death. He'd picked up she'd been afraid, no doubt because she'd been counseling Dr. Beckett and Dr. McKay after the unfortunate events of Carson's untimely death. But as she learned the truth, she'd begun to relax and finally, she'd come to know Christ as her personal savior. He had no doubt her new found faith made a difference in how she listened to and cared for her patients.

Larry selected a CD and put it in the player. The music filled the cafeteria and couples filled the floor dancing. He darted back into the kitchen after checking the refreshment table and making sure there was plenty for everyone to drink. They'd need to keep hydrated and dancing was hard work. He knew that from experience since his younger sister, Jeanine, had been a dancer all her life and hoped to become part of the troupe at her church.

A pang of homesickness lashed through him. He hadn't been home to see his family since the Atlantis mission had left Earth. Larry knew he could request a shore leave and had thought about it several times. Yet, every time he almost asked, the Holy Spirit held him back. Whatever God was doing, it was important enough to keep him here and not allow him a trip back to Colorado Springs.

And he was a firm believer in listening to his Heavenly Father. When he didn't, as he had many times in the past, the results of his disobedience had caused him no end in heartbreak. Larry just hoped he got to see his new nephew before the child grew up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Want to dance?" Rodney asked Katie as a slow number began.

His date gave him a smile and took his hand as he led her out on the dance floor. Shyly he put his arm around her waist and held her more closely than he had ever dared to do before. Katie felt good there, like she belonged, and he never wanted to let her go.

"Enjoying yourself?" He could have hit himself. His question seemed stupid and obvious.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear.

They rocked together to the number and he reluctantly let her go when it was over. The next song was a fast one and he didn't have enough confidence to chance making a fool out of himself.

Back in their chairs he racked his brain trying to think of something to say. Katie leaned against him and took his hand. He squeezed her fingers gently and contented himself with silence. It was better than filling it with words that didn't mean anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"At least David is finally asleep," Susanna breathed as she sat down on the couch. Her parents' living room needed a new coat of paint and made her wish her brother was there to help. Still, she wouldn't deprive him of the chance to fulfill his one heartfelt dream he'd thought he'd never get a chance to.

"He was adorable in his lizard costume," her sister Jeanine told her. She picked up the bowl of popcorn and thrust it in Susanna's direction. "Whatcha want to watch?"

"Anything that isn't scary." She took the popcorn bowl.

"Think I can manage that." Jeanine rummaged through their various DVDs. "How about 'Facing the Giants'?"

"That's a good one."

Her sister popped the DVD in and checked the volume. Neither of them wanted to wake their folks who had gone to bed hours earlier. The opening scene started and the two munched on popcorn as boys ran across the screen during a football game.

"Do you miss Gary?"

"Everyday," she answered.

"At least we know he's with God." Jeanine wiped at her eyes.

"It is a comfort knowing I'll see him again one day."

"Least Larry was here for his funeral." The teen turned in her big comfy chair. "Just where is our brother?"

"Jeanine, you know I can't tell you that."

She snorted. "I hate all this classified stuff. First with you running all over the planet and doing stuff for all sorts of governments and now Larry."

"I'm sorry. Believe me when I say you're better off not knowing."

"You gonna go back to work?"

"I haven't decided yet." Susanna grabbed a hand full of popcorn. "Now, hush, so I can watch the movie. It's one of my favorites."

Jeanine grinned. "Yeah, I know."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Want to dance, Elizabeth?" Mike gave her an enchanting grin.

"I really shouldn't."

"Oh, come on. You want to and you know it." He got up and offered her his hand.

Sure she was going to regret the decision, Elizabeth took his hand and allowed him to drag her out on the dance floor. It was a slow number and Mike pulled her into his arms.

"Relax, I'm not going cast some spell and make you fall madly in love with me. Although," he continued huskily, "it is a tempting thought."

"I don't believe in spells."

"What do you believe in?"

"I've traveled all over the world and seen first hand the results of peoples' beliefs. People starving because they believe in reincarnation and won't kill a cow because it could be some ancient ancestor. Never mind their children are walking skeletons. "She hadn't meant for the bitterness to creep into her voice. "People killing each other in wars over whose religious ideals are correct." Elizabeth shook her head. "It's safer not to believe in anything."

"That's one way of looking at it, I suppose."

"What do you believe?"

"In myself." His eyes twinkled. "I may break my promise and kiss you anyway."

"You'd understand if I slapped you."

"I think it would be worth it."

"Mike," she warned.

"Don't worry. I'm a man of my word."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I like your dress," John complimented Teyla as the two of them walked along the balcony.

The stars twinkled in the sky above them and the lights from the city played on the waves lapping against the edges. He could just hear the faint sound and again wondered when it became so familiar he wasn't at home unless he heard it.

"Thank you." Teyla stopped and placed her hands against the gold railing. The breeze played with her brown hair and the long white skirt she wore rippled.

"Did you enjoy the dance?" It was a lame way to keep a conversation going and John knew it. He just wasn't used to talking to her unless it mission related.

"It was, interesting, as are all your customs."

"Not really the word I was looking for."

"I might have enjoyed it more had you asked me to dance."

Sheppard glanced down. "I don't dance very well."

"I do." Teyla moved over to him and pulled him around to face her. She put his hand on her waist and took his other hand in hers. Lightly her fingers rested on his shoulder. "I will show you a simple dance."

"But there's no music."

"There is music all around us. All you need to do is listen."

Oddly enough, she was right. The sound of the waves and wind made their own kind of music.

With great patience Teyla taught him where to put his feet in relation to hers, how to move with his partner and most importantly, not to look down.

"You see," she said with a smile, "you can dance."

"With the right partner." His face burned.

"John,"

Before he could tell himself not to, he pulled her close and gave her a kiss. It was their second and just as sweet as their first had been the Christmas before. John knew he loved Teyla, but just couldn't decide how deeply he wanted to commit to her. Maybe sometime in the near future, he'd figure it out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mac checked on the boys all gathered in front of the large screen TV. Today they were watching re-runs of Star Trek the Next Generation. Matt glanced up, saw him and smiled. The young boy was dressed in jeans and white T-shirt that proudly proclaimed, 'There's only one way – Jesus Christ'. He got up and the two ducked into the hall.

"You found Jesus." Matt seemed sure of that.

"I did, yeah. Thanks to you. Did God really send you?"

"He sure did. I like what happens when I listen."

"What happens when you don't?"

"Well, uh, God just tries to keep us out of trouble. When we don't listen, we have to deal with consequences. It's really hard to explain unless you've been through it."

"That's pretty vague."

"I know." The kid shrugged. "Best I can do."

"You got any parents, family, you can go to?"

"Naw. My dad kicked me out when I became a Christian. My mom's dead. No other family."

"How'd you like to stay with me for awhile?" Mac hadn't meant to ask, but the words had come out of his mouth like someone else was speaking.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. How about we go talk to Regina."

"That would be great!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The contract was spread all over the kitchen table. Jeanie had gone through it numerous times and had to admit it said exactly what Pete Thornton said it did. In fact, financially, it was very generous. What he was offering to pay her would pay all their bills and her husband's salary would be extra.

A cool breath invaded the kitchen and she glanced up as her husband and daughter came in. Their cheeks were rosy. Kaleb had offered to take Madison down to the playground while Jeanie went over the paperwork.

"There's hot water for chocolate. There's also fresh cookies." Jeanie had taken the time out to bake them. She knew her family would want a snack and something warm to drink.

"Goody!" Madison striped off her coat and gloves and looked expectantly at her father.

Her husband shook his head, hung up his coat and finally opened the cupboards to get the mugs. "Did you decide?"

"It's what Pete Thornton said it was." She gathered up the papers and straightened them as Madison claimed a chair. "The pay is very good."

"You want to go back to work?"

"It is a consultant position and I won't have to travel very much. Most of what he wants I can do on the phone or by email."

Kaleb placed the steaming mug in front of their daughter and gave Madison a couple of cookies. He sat down with his in the chair next to her. "You don't have to work."

"I know. I love being a wife and raising our daughter. It's just," she didn't know how to put what she wanted to say into words.

He took her hand. "I'll never stand in you way. You know that."

"I know. It's such a great opportunity and it does allow me stay home."

"If you want it, then take the job."

"You don't mind?"

"I really don't mind."

"I love you." She leaned over and kissed her husband.

"I love you, too." He smiled but she could see a hint of sadness she didn't understand.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Later."

"Look, mommy," Madison held up a yellow orange leaf. "I brought it home for you."

"Thank you." She took her daughter's present. "It's lovely."

"God's putting the world to sleep so it can rest."

Jeanie looked at her husband, her question on her face.

"She asked why there were seasons. I explained."

"Kaleb, there's a valid scientific and natural reason for the seasons."

"There's also a Godly one. I think Madison should know both."

She wanted to object, yet her husband's willingness to concede her point while making his own, stopped her. Kaleb had changed over the past few weeks and it wasn't a bad thing. He'd been a good husband before his journey into his new faith. He was an even better one now, and the change both delighted and scared her.

"Madison, what did you and daddy do?"

"I played on the swings and went down the slide. We watched a pigeon fly over. It dropped a poopy on the ground."

The couple laughed. Madison finished her snack and ran off to play in her room. Jeanie put the contract in front of her. "I'm going to sign this, if you're sure you don't object."

"I'll support you in whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you." She signed the contract and put it back into the return package that had been provided. Later, she'd call Fedex and send it off.

"Jeanie," Kaleb's voice held such a serious note, she looked at him. "I really want you to be with us in heaven."

"Kaleb, I respect your new belief, but don't try to convert me." He started to speak again. "I mean it."

Her husband shut his mouth and nodded. Again she saw the hint of sadness on his face, and knew a moment of genuine fear. What was it he knew that she didn't and why wouldn't he share it with her? They never kept secrets in their marriage.

"I'll check on Madison." Kaleb got up, put his cup in the sink, and left the kitchen.

Jeanie felt a loss that had nothing to do with the love of her life leaving the kitchen. She shivered and tried to put the feeling aside, but a sense of dread overcame her and she couldn't shake it. Something bad was going to happen in the near future. She knew it. She just didn't know what.

**SECOND AUTHOR NOTE:** This is the first FF story that Corporal Henry's sisters, Jeanine and Susanna have appeared in. Currently, the three characters are starring in an original manuscript that is currently half finished. It is on my writing list to complete, once revisions on my first two are complete. I may possibly already have an interested publisher.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **As most of you know who are reading my stories, I keep my update posting list on my profile page. I have been running a bit behind the past couple of weeks because of life stuff. I'm also have a poll to find out the general age group of my readers. Drop by and participate.

**Flamers, please note: **I am no longer 'feeding the trolls' as one of my friends put it. I will simply ignore and block you. Oh, I'm also passing your user numbers on to fellow FFN writers, you don't need to know who, advising they block you as well. Violate TOS, and you will be reported.

**Special note: **Corporal Larry Henry, and his sisters Jeanine Henry and Dr. Susanna Gates, are the current characters in a yet unfinished Christian Speculative Science Fiction novel called 'God's Gift'. I'm hoping to complete it by the end of 2010.

Also, all references for shops, streets, etc. in Colorado Springs are correct. I visit there a couple times a year.

***Strong Christian Theme***

Halloween Dance

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

"How about a Casting Crowns CD?" Jeanine asked as she grabbed their newest release off the shelf and added it to the growing stack.

Susanna juggled the books, Bibles, DVDs and CD's she was holding. Luckily, her parents had volunteered to baby sit their only grandchild so she and her sister could go Christmas shopping. They hadn't really understood why she wanted to go shopping today, the day after Halloween, at Family Christian Store. After all, the ads would be coming out for the Thanksgiving sales in just a couple of weeks. Surely, she could wait until then.

"Susanna?" Her younger sister blinked gray eyes at her.

"Sorry. I was thinking." She glanced toward the front wishing she could set down her purchases.

"Dangerous habit." Jeanine wrinkled her pug nose and tugged impatiently at a lose stand of brown hair. "I take it the reason you wanted to go today had something to with Larry?"

She nodded. "The transport will be leaving soon and I wanted to get these off to him."

"To wherever the mystical place is." Her sister turned back to the new release CDs. "What else do you think he'd like?"

Susanna glanced over Jeanine's shoulder. "There's a couple of Christmas albums"

"Right. Christmas music. Anything else?"

She glanced at what she was carrying. "I don't think so, unless you want to buy out the store."

Jeanine shook her head. The two headed for the front and waited in a short line for their turn at the register.

"Lot of Bibles," the clerk whose name tag said 'Jan' commented.

"My brother is doing some mission work and needs them."

Her younger sister shot her a strange look.

Jan hit the total button, gave Susanna the amount, and she paid it. It wasn't as high as she'd feared, but it was quite a lot. Not that it really made any difference. Larry needed the Bibles where he was and unless she sent them, he had not way of getting them.

Together the sisters lugged the bags out to the blue van. Susanna unlocked the back, and dumped hers in. Jeanine did the same.

"Larry must be someplace he can't get Bibles."

"He is." She shut the back and headed for the driver's side. She crawled in and hit the unlock button. Jeanine got in, automatically buckling up.

"Where to now? Post office?"

"No. I'm going to treat you to lunch and then how about we drive through Garden of the Gods?" Susanna started the car.

"Great idea." Her sister gave her a calculating look. "I thought the transport was leaving soon."

"It is." She pulled out of the parking lot, making her way back to North Academy. "How about Cici's?"

"You're trying to change the subject, but okay. I can always go for pizza."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dance had been a great success and now Larry was cleaning up. First, though, he'd made sure they'd set up the breakfast buffet since he never knew when the scientists would want to eat. Atlantis tended to be twenty-four/seven and he tried to always have coffee, tea, and food available.

He glanced over to where Dr. Weir and Mike Branton were sitting. They were still in their costumes and seemed to be deep in conversation. He hoped their leader would relax a bit and allow herself some happiness. He'd heard how her lover Simon had found someone else during their first year in the city before the arrival of the Deadalus. She'd never talked about it, but he suspected she'd been deeply hurt.

"Great party last night," Sheppard complimented him as the soldier came in. He gave the Larry a smile. "Coffee hot?"

"Always is." He moved away and went back into the kitchen. His two helpers were dead tired from being up all night and helping with some of the clean up. They both were slumped over on the metal counter in the back, a cup of cooling coffee in front of each of them. "Go get some sleep," he gently ordered.

The two men stirred, grabbed their cups and shuffled out. Larry stifled a yawn himself. He'd have to get in a nap before he set up for lunch. Quickly checking to make sure all the kitchen machinery was off, he trudged out through the cafeteria. Earlier he'd set up the chess board and noted with satisfaction there were already two players seated.

He gave a nod to Dr. McKay and Dr. Brown as they came in. Both were back in uniform and gave him a shy smile as they headed for the food. Larry ducked out and went to his quarters. The door slid open and he knew he first wanted a shower. When he finished, he crawled onto his bed, taking a few minutes to read his Bible and pray.

"I'm glad everyone had fun last night, Father," he paused thinking. "I can see couples starting to come together and I ask you give them wisdom to know if the person is their life mate." His eyes shut and he knew he needed to sleep. "Be with my family back on Earth and…goodnight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow," Matt glanced around the apartment. It wasn't very fancy but it was better than staying at the club. The kitchen, dining area and living room were all open, and he figured the short hallway was where the bathroom and a couple of bedrooms were, like Mac had told him on the trip over. He put down his suitcase.

"Not much, but it's home." Mac dumped his backpack by the front door and locked it behind him. "Hungry?"

"Sure!" They'd left just after breakfast, but Matt seemed to always be hungry.

He followed his new guardian, well, it was unofficial until Regina finished the paperwork and the court approved it, to the kitchen. Matt plopped down at the stool and rested his hands on the yellow counter top. He watched while Mac rustled around in the little room.

"I don't have much. Not used to having company." He pulled a few items out of the fridge. "I think I've got ingredients for omelets."

"That'd be great. Any way I can help?"

"I think we'd bump into each other too much, don't you?" Mac pointed to the tiny kitchen. Matt could see there really was only room for one person.

"Maybe I could get settled in my room."

"Good idea. It's the one at the end of the hall."

With a nod, the boy collected his few belongings, which he'd carefully packed, and found the room in question. It had a single bed with a blue spread, a window covered with blinds, and a small wooden dresser. He unpacked, putting his clothes in the drawers and a few items he'd kept from his home on the top. His Bible he put next to the lamp on the nightstand. There was also a closet, but he didn't have anything to hang up.

He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. The room at least was all his. He didn't have to share it with a dozen other boys. Most of the Challenger club was set up like massive dormitories. Boys were always running around, yelling and often staying up past curfew.

Matt decided maybe he should say a quick thank you to God. After all, he doubted Mac would have offered him a home unless his heavenly Father upstairs hadn't gotten involved.

"Thanks," he said, knowing his heart spoke volumes more than words ever could.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeanie sent the contract off around noon when the driver picked it up. He gave her a warm smile when she handed it to him and jauntily walked down her sidewalk to his white truck with the orange and blue Fed Ex logo.

"I hope I did the right thing," she muttered as she closed the door.

"Having second thoughts?" Kaleb asked. He sat at their table with a cup of hot cider in front of him.

"It, just feels strange." She poured herself some from the steaming crock-pot and sat down across from him. Madison was in her room playing so they'd have a few minutes alone.

Her husband pushed an envelope across the table. "Madison picked out a card for her Uncle Rodney."

She opened the white envelope and stared at card adorned with a green Christmas tree surrounded by tiny animals. The inside said, 'Happy Holidays'.

"Madison liked all the animals." Kaleb reached over and took her hand.

"I don't even know if there are animals where he is."

"Then maybe he'll like it."

With a nod, she reached behind her to retrieve the pen that always sat next to their seldom used house phone. She wrote below the greeting, 'Love, Jeanie, Kaleb and Madison'.

"Any idea when the next ship to Atlantis is?"

"No." She shook her head. "But I'm sure I can find out." Carefully she put the card back in the envelope and addressed it to her brother. "Would you mind feeding Madison her lunch so I can write my brother a letter?"

"I never do. Oh," he added snapping his fingers like he'd forgotten something, "there's a rehearsal in about an hour. We might be gone when you finish."

"Thanks." Jeanie got up slightly irritated for the short notice and headed down the hall to the home office, annoyed about all the church plans they'd made and forgot to tell her about. She sat down at the computer and stared at the screen. She had no idea what to say really. They'd only recently started talking again and somehow, sending an email just seemed too impersonal.

She took a deep breath and started typing.

_Merry Christmas, Rodney!_

She preferred to call him Meredith, but gave in to his wish to use his middle name.

_I hope this letter arrives before the holiday. Since I don't know the schedule of the Deadalus, _

Which she didn't. That was something she'd have to check on.

_I'm not sure if it will. However, I know you'd want to hear from me, so I'm sending it anyway. I really hate the fact that you're so far away, particularly during this time of year._

"Or anytime of year," she said.

_We're all fine here. Kaleb sends his love. He's joined a local church recently and has been taking Madison to Sunday School._

She had no idea how her brother would receive that bit of news. He was just as much of a scientist as she was and skeptical about the whole 'God' thing.

_She's playing a shepherd in the Christmas program._

Her husband had told informed her about Madison's role at breakfast. He'd had the perfect opportunity the prior evening during the whole church Halloween thing.

_I'm not much on religion or God, but I wouldn't miss this important moment in my daughter's life for anything. _

And she wouldn't. She loved being a mother and this was important to her daughter. She just didn't understand why they were casting and rehearsing the pageant so soon. It wasn't even Thanksgiving yet.

_I was wondering, if this letter gets to you before Christmas, would Dr. Weir allow you to come and spend it with us? I know it's a lot to ask, but it would be so nice to have a real family gathering this year. It's been so long. Too long, actually._

Okay, she'd done it. Asked him to join them for the holidays.

_Kaleb and I will be leaving just after Madison's program and driving to our parents' cabin._

Something else they'd discussed over breakfast.

_You haven't seen it yet. _

Rodney hadn't. He hadn't been around then.

_I still don't understand what was wrong with the one here or why they sold it or why they felt compelled to purchase one in Colorado. I think mom said something about the weather being better. I don't remember and it's too late to ask them now. _

Their parents had been dead for several years. One of the reasons she and her brother had only recently reconciled.

_If you can get away, come ahead and join us. Don't worry about trying to call us. We'll probably have already left and the cell phone reception is lousy. I'll just expect you if I see you._

Kaleb stuck his head in the door. "We've had lunch and we're leaving. I left you some soup in the fridge. You can warm it in the microwave."

She nodded and accepted his kiss, even if she was still slightly miffed with him. Her husband left. She heard Madison's happy chatter and the door slam. Jeanie went back to her letter.

_The directions are below. _

Quickly she got online and opened up mapquest. She put in the information and got the directions, which she added on the next page. Hitting 'save', she decided to come back later and finish.

Padding into the kitchen, she warmed up the soup, ate it and went over the details of the contract again. Peter Thornton had sent two copies, so she'd have one for her records. She glanced at the clock and frowned at the time. It was nearly four.

Jeanie went back to her brother's letter. She read over it and couldn't think of much else to add. Finally she typed,

_I need to go._

_Kaleb and Madison should be home from rehearsal soon and I want to get dinner going._

_Love, Jeanie_

**Letter taken from my story 'The Christmas Trip'.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTES: ** At the end of December my poll will end. Please, drop by and participate. I'm trying to get an idea on the ages of my readers. It's blind, so I have no idea who visits. Also, there are important pro and FFN updates on my profile page.

**Fellow writers**: there are a number of flame reviewers stalking this site. If you'd like a list to pre-block them before they find your story, please send me a private email. I will provide a list.

**Flamers**: Don't bother. I stand up to bullies and report your violations. You are in no way having any type of influence on what I do or don't write.

***STRONG CHRISTIAN THEME***

HALLOWEEN DANCE

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

Susanna carefully packed all the items she and her sister had purchased into the box. She tucked some wadded up newspaper around the edges and sealed it shut with tape. Carefully she picked it up and lugged into the living room, setting it down on the floor.

"All done?" her mother asked looking up from her knitting.

"Yes." Susanna tiredly went to sit next to her mom. The old cream colored couch groaned as she sat on it. "You need to buy a new one."

"Fiddlesticks. This old thing is good for a few more years."

She laughed. It was an argument turned more of a joke between them. "So you're saying this old couch will be here when the Lord returns."

"Could be." The needles flashed as her mother continued to knit.

"What are making?"

"A scarf. Gets cold around here sometimes."

"It does." Weather report Susanna had heard earlier was warning about a cold snap and the possibility of snow.

The front door slammed open and Jeanine bounded in. "Burrr. I hate cold."

"Live in the wrong place then," her mother returned.

"So, sis, is it warmer where Larry is?"

"No idea." She smiled at her sister's attempt to get information on their brother's whereabouts.

"You just aren't going to tell are you?"

"No."

"Drat. Hey, mom, can I borrow the car? They're having try out at New Life for the dance ministry."

"Go ahead. Your father intends to watch TV tonight. The Broncos are playing."

Jeanine made a face and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm hoping Larry is safe." Her mom sounded worried.

"Larry is fine. Don't worry about him."

* * *

"Enjoy the dance last night?" Rodney asked as he and Katie sat down at a table. He put down his plate and mug of coffee.

"I did." Katie gave him a smile. She sipped her orange juice and grabbed her spoon.

"Did you?" She took a bite of oatmeal.

"Yeah. I did." He had, too. He'd had several dances with Katie and had even joined in a group one. It had ended with everyone laughing after making complete fools of themselves. It was the first time he felt like he actually belonged.

He noticed she glanced up and seemed to watching something. Rodney followed her gaze. and Mike Branton were still in their costumes and leaning very close to each other.

"I wonder if something will come of that," Katie mused.

McKay shrugged. "Hard to say." He turned his attention back to Katie and his food. "Got any plans for Christmas?"

"I don't know yet. You?"

"No idea."

* * *

Tiez watched the humans laboring in the lab. She blinked her large eyes and turned back to the project she was working on. The Asgard wanted to help them, but they didn't have clearance to know about her, so she was in a room alone. However, Peter Thornton had arranged for her to view the work going on through two way mirrors.

"How's it going?" his voice came through a device in the corner of the ceiling.

"As can be expected under these primitive conditions."

"Sorry about that. I've asked the SGC to send your requested supplies."

"It may take time. My people are preoccupied with other matters." She did not bother to explain. There was no need for their allies to know that the Asgard did not intend to live much longer.

"I'll get them to you as soon as I receive them."

"Thank you." She kept working wondering why she resented her leaders for wanting to make such a choice and a little shocked with herself that she had no intention on joining them when they did.

* * *

"You know I like you," Mike said quietly.

"And you know what I think about getting involved with anyone under my command."

"Come on, let you hair down." He grinned at her. "I enjoy your company and you are a very beautiful woman."

Elizabeth glanced down at the table. She really shouldn't be having this conversation after being up all night. She was tired and afraid she'd say something she'd regret later. "I really should be going."

He reached out and firmly held her hand. "I've heard about what Simon did to you. Quite frankly, I think the man was an idiot."

His comment about Simon angered her. "You have no right."

"Probably not, but I wouldn't have been stupid enough to let you get away."

Weir felt her cheeks burn. His words flattered her bruised ego. She hadn't really gotten over Simon. "I need to go."

"I'm not holding you here." His fingers squeezed hers. "See." He released her hand.

Her feet simply wouldn't obey and move. Elizabeth found herself suddenly reaching for his hand. "Maybe I'll stay for a few more minutes."

* * *

Jeanie called Fed Ex for an overnight delivery after she got off the phone with the SGC. The Deadalus would be leaving very soon so the ship could return to Earth for the Christmas Holiday. She packed the card with her letter, map and instructions, sealed the oversized envelope before tucking it inside the overnight packet.

"Good thing I keep some of these on hand," she muttered to herself. She had to admit to herself it was one of the smarter things she'd done. Not that she sent anything out very often, but with Rodney so far way, she wanted to have a way to send him things quickly.

She laid the Fed Ex package on the counter near the back door and went about cleaning up her kitchen. As she put their breakfast bowls in the dishwasher, she listened to her husband's voice rise and fall as he read Madison a story. She couldn't hear the words, since they were in the other room, but the familiarity held her a secure place and happy with her decision to be just a mom, rather than a rising star scientist.

_And what happens if you lose that? _a voice she'd never heard before whispered in her ear.

_What if they're taken away and you're left all alone?_

A cold shiver ran down her spine and she tried to shake off the ominous words. Nothing was going to happen to take Kaleb and Madison away from her. Yet, a small niggling doubt lingered in the back of her mind and Jeanie suddenly found herself very, very afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is the final chapter for 'Halloween Dance'. Mainly it was a prequel to fill in a number of open holes in 'Left Behind Stargate Atlantis' that I didn't go into detail about. The stories in order: 'Near Seduction', 'Christmas Stargate Style', 'Christmas Stargate Altantis Style', 'Halloween Dance', 'The Christmas Trip' and 'Left Behind Stargate Atlantis' & 'Left Behind SG1' by Christian Gate Fan and me. I will be completing the latter with CGF's permission.

Please, see my profile page for updates on my professional writing career. I've had three stories accepted for publication and am waiting for a contract for 'Winter Awakening'. If you like cat stories you might want to check out my book when it's released.

Also, please participate in my new Poll running until – I decide to take it down. I have no idea who drops by so don't worry that you'll hurt my feelings.

****STRONG CHRISTIAN THEME****

Halloween Dance

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5

Thanksgiving was right around the corner and Corporal Henry contacted the Genii about providing some of the vegetables and fruit for the celebration. He'd arranged to have it delivered via a mutual brother in Christ. Dr. Weir would never know where the supplies came from. He also hoped the Deadalus would arrive with the turkeys he'd ordered. Fish just wasn't a good substitute for an American tradition.

The sweet scent of fresh bread filled the kitchen and he knew it probably drifted over to cafeteria. He'd caught a few people sneaking glances. Larry hummed a worship tune as he set out the makings for pie crusts. He had a lot of work to do over the next few days and didn't want to feel rushed.

As he mixed the dough and rolled it into shapes that were sort of round he had an odd feeling. It was almost bitter sweet and yet there was such a strong sense of peace in his heart.

Not really understanding what the Lord had just told him because sometimes it was just like that, he continued to work to bless the people under his spiritual leadership.

* * *

"So," Mac asked Matt as they rode up the elevator to Peter Thornton's office. "What do you want for Christmas?"

The boy threw a funny look in his direction. "I already got what I wanted."

There was a brief silence as MacGyver digested Matt's comment. "Anything else?"

Self consciously Matt looked down at his too short jeans. "Well, maybe some new clothes."

"I think that can be arranged." His new charge didn't seem to want anything fun. Mac would just have to use his imagination and come up with something.

The elevator stopped and they got out. Mac waved at various people he knew before he knocked on Pete's door.

"Come in," his old friend invited.

Mac did. Matt trailed behind. He stopped short at the woman just rising to leave.

"MacGyver, I'd like you to meet Dr. Jeanie Miller. This is MacGyver. He's an old friend."

"Hello," she greeted with a touch an accent. He suspected she was Canadian.

"Dr. Miller is part of our new projects department."

Pete's way of saying she was part of the Stargate research staff. He knew he wasn't supposed to know about it so he just nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"And you." She glanced at Thornton. "May I get started now?"

"Go right ahead. I've already told you what level."

"Thank you." She left closing the door behind her.

"I'm guessing she's brilliant in her field."

"Quite." Pete's attention turned toward the young boy. "Who's this?"

"This is Matthew. He's going to be staying with me for awhile."

"I'm Pete Thornton," his old friend introduced himself. "Please, sit down." They all did. "What brings you here today, Mac?"

"Couple of things." He settled into the chair. "First, I'd like to know if I can borrow one of the Foundations lawyers. Legal mumbo jumbo is beyond me."

"Not a problem. Second?"

Mac smiled. "I want to tell you about an experience I had during Halloween." His friend's face registered interest. "See, I found God…"

* * *

Jeanie got off at the sub-level Pete told her to. She knocked lightly on the door and an oddly high pitched voice answered, "Come in."

The door slid open like one of those turbo lift ones on _Star Trek_. She took a deep breath and smiled as she entered. "Hi, I'm Dr. Jeanie Miller."

A slight figure turned to look at her. Two large black eyes blinked in a bland gray face. "I am Tiez."

"You're an Asgard." Thornton had briefed her and even her brother had told her something about these ancient aliens.

Tiez nodded. "I am." Her slender fingers indicated the items on the table. "Are you ready to begin?"

She hesitated. "You were told I would do most of my work via the computer."

"I was. But you are here now. Allow me to brief you."

Several hours passed and Jeanie decided she liked the little gray alien. Granted, the fact Tiez was naked was at first disconcerting, but after awhile she got to used to it and just forgot about it. Also, the female was friendly and curious and seemed much more comfortable with humans than most. Her brother had complained they acted superior to them.

"I believe," Tiez said, "we will work well together."

"I agree." Jeanie was very happy she'd made the choice she had. She'd have the best of both worlds, her family and her work.

* * *

Susanna personally dropped off the package for her brother at Cheyenne Mountain. General Landry greeted her and offered her a chair in his office. She smiled as she sat down. "Thank you."

"I really wish you'd reconsider and join the Atlantis Mission." Landry waited expectantly on the other side of his cluttered oak desk.

"Thank you, General, but I made my decision a long time ago." She didn't add that her husband's death and the birth of her son now made that option impossible.

"Your brother is doing a good job. I hear a lot of good things about him from Dr. Weir."

"Larry always wanted to go into space. I simply helped arrange it."

"No second thoughts?"

She sensed he was fishing. For what she wasn't certain. "No. I'm happy with my life."

"You'll let me know if you change your mind?"

"I won't." She got up. "Just make sure my brother's package is loaded on the Deadalus."

"I'll take care of it personally."

"Thank you, General Landry." Susanna left the office and headed for the elevators. On the way she passed Dr. Jackson. She didn't actually know the man other than by reputation. On impulse she turned to speak to him. "Excuse me,"

Dr. Jackson lowered the book he was looking at and replied, "Do I know you?"

"No." She introduced herself. His puzzled expression cleared when he heard her name.

"You turned down a chance to go to Atlantis." He sounded curious.

"I had good reasons." The Holy Spirit urged her on. "I don't know what your beliefs are Dr. Jackson,"

"Daniel."

"Daniel, but I wanted you to know God loves you."

"I don't believe in God."

"That's okay." She gave him a warm sisterly smile. "He believes in you."

* * *

Rodney worked in his lab with Zelenka laboring next to him. The two of them had been trying to figure out a new device which had been found and nothing in Ancients data base seemed to be helping.

Finally, Radek pushed it aside. "We need to take a break."

"We need to keep working."

"No. We need to take a rest." The Chec got up and paced. McKay watched the other's lips moves although he couldn't hear what he was saying.

"That's very annoying," the Canadian groused.

"It's how I," the other stopped, "it helps me."

McKay rolled his eyes. "We need to get back to work."

"I think we need to take a break."

"We'll never get this figured out if we stop."

"We won't if we don't get away from it." Zelenka marched up to him. "I feel very strongly about this. It is the right thing to do."

"How do you know?" The other's attitude was troubling. Radek wasn't arguing with him. He just seemed very sure of himself.

"Because I," he stopped. "I just know."

"Go ahead if you want. I'll stay and figure it out."

"No, Rodney." Radek reached passed him, hit save and powered down the lap top. "We stop now and begin tomorrow after we've slept and eaten."

His stomach growled and Rodney realized he'd missed dinner. No wonder his thinking seemed a bit fuzzy. "You're right."

"It does happen." Now the other scientist sounded more like his normal self. "Shall we go?"

The two left the lab and headed for the cafeteria. Rodney grabbed a snack while Zelenka stopped to take to Corporal Henry. He didn't think anything of it since the cook was friendly to everyone. Both men looked in his direction before Radek joined him at the table.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Radek sipped his coffee. "How are things with Katie?"

"Good."

"I noticed you two went to the Halloween Dance together."

Rodney felt his face burn. "We did. So?"

"I think it is good you found someone."

"We're just dating."

"She's good for you, Rodney."

"I," there was a part of him that wanted to get married. Seeing his sister Jeanie so happy had convinced him it was a good thing. But he was scared.

"I think," Radek continued, "when the time comes, you'll ask."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"I am." The other got a far away look in his eyes. "I just suspect I won't be around when you do."

"Hey!" He glared at Zelenka. "Don't talk like that!"

"Like what?"

"You just said you wouldn't be around when I asked."

Radek gazed over at Corporal Henry who was putting up orange and brown paper chains. "Change is coming, Rodney. None of us will be able to stop it." He looked back at McKay. "And it won't be a bad thing." He got up. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Rodney frowned as he watched the scientist leave. Whatever had Zelenka meant by that and why didn't it seem to upset him? A cold shiver ran up his back and he pushed the sudden fear away. Radek was just tired. It would all be different in the morning.

* * *

Larry glanced around the cafeteria after he finished decorating. Thanksgiving was tomorrow. Several scientists were eating breakfast and a couple where playing chess. Dr. Weir came in and got her usual tea along with some fruit and left for office. Colonel Sheppard stumbled in, with Teyla and Ronan not far behind. McKay waved at them as he left.

Such a normal scene and yet, there lingered the sense of everything about to change. It wouldn't bad, at least not for him and the believers in his care, yet it would alter the lives of everyone in Atlantis. He just prayed they all saw the truth before that time came.


End file.
